Cause You're Hot Then You're Cold
by The Midnight In Your Eyes
Summary: Lucy is meet with a strange sensation of torn feelings between the two closest people to her, Natsu and Loki...What will she do when she can't seem to choose between them?
1. Chapter 1

_******Ok so this is my first Fairy Tail (Or well first ever…) Fanfiction! * so excited***_

_**Anywayyyy. :)**_

_**Let me know what you think of the story, I know it's a bit long but bare with me**_

_***still a ****noob here…***_

_**I hope you all love it!**_

_**And please...PLEASEEEE…leave LEGITAMITE COMMENTS.**_

_**Not, "this sucks." Or something…**_

_**Give me constructive criticism…I would really appreciate it…**_

_**I'll do my best to read all your comments and if you have ideas for stories and I like them,**_

_**I'd ****totally ****try them out for you! ^3^!**_

_**Anyway, leave plenty of feedback ****and ratings!**_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters! Just the plot!**_

_**Now, ONTO THE STORY! :D!**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: **

**There's a first for everything**

Natsu, for the uptenth time of the night, was pestering Lucy about her Stellar Spirits and how he was bored, wanting someone to fight, while lounging about on her couch, while Lucy was _trying_ to enjoy reading her book that she had gotten earlier that day.

They had just gotten back from a _Lucy_ mission, which frustrated Natsu to no end because it was just a mission about reading some text from a book for a sweet, old man, with no monsters to go nuts over and battle. Of course, Natsu was dragged along by Lucy, both willingly _and_ unwillingly, the reasons being that he wanted to make sure that, even on a dumb, no-danger mission, Lucy was safe, but the train ride was a LONG ride and every second of it, Natsu had wish that he could've just died so the terrible motion-sickness from the long, bumpy train ride would go away.

He was now yelling at her, face-to-face in front of her sitting on her chair, as he was giving her an annoyed scowl in return for hers.

"Luceeee! Why can't I see that damn Loki and kick his ass! He's the strongest of your Stellar things!"

"Natsu, knock it off! I already told you! We have a contract! And he's busy today!" She mumbled "...much to my disappointment too..."

"What was that, Lucy?" he asked with a devilishly toothy grin that made his sharp teeth gleam in the living room light, as his smile went from ear to ear, he got closer to Lucy slowly inching his way near her face.

Her face grew a million shades of red at his sudden question and closing distance to her, and she felt her heart skip beats over and over again as she stuttered in response, stumbling backwards. At that, Natsu let out a loud evil and amused cackle as he saw Lucy's reaction.

"I-I have NO idea what you're talking about, Natsu! G-Get off my back already!" She got up from her chair, storming off and, to much of her dislike, Natsu followed her asking a dumb question (as always...).

"Oi…I'm not on your back…" He glanced at Happy, who was flying beside him and then gave him his amused fanged smile, "Right, Happy?"

"Aye, Sir!" Happy said, in his usual happy manner.

"Ugh! You guys are such idiots sometimes! Seriously! I wonder if you even have a bra-!…"

She glanced with an angry scowl on her face at Natsu, though her scowl immediately calmed and she turned back around while her face went written with confusion upon seeing him, and she stopped talking as his face was unusually serious and he clenched his hands into very tightly coiled fists. Happy had been gawking at how serious he looked, too, because it seemed like he had got '_all revved up_' for no apparent reason.

For a moment, Lucy's entire apartment seemed to be utterly silent…Not a word was said as the blonde mage and the flying blue cat stared at their pink-haired friend with his head lowered and what looked like anger building up in his expression. Then, as the tension was so thick you could cut it with one of Erza's Heavenly Swords, Natsu burst out in anger and fury upon Lucy, grabbing her and throwing her against the wall. He held her wrists beside her head tightly with his hands, leaving her with no means of escape.

"What's he got that I don't, huh? Why am I not good enough! I might not be smart or good-looking…" He paused, lowering his head more as despair had become written across his face, then continued showing Lucy his anger, "And I might not treat you like a princess like that damn lion bastard!...But I!…I-…"

'_I can't believe I'm doing this!..she just..it's always about that stupid Loki! ALWAYS!_' Natsu screamed in his head.

He gripped Lucy's wrists tighter not saying anything but only grinding his teeth and, while he looked at her face, she saw that he was trying to hold back some tears. Lucy stood in utter misbelief at what she was witnessing and one slight glance at Happy meant he was thinking the same thing, only his face was calmer, in almost a sign of pity…

'_What the hell is Natsu talking about? What does he mean by all this "What's he got that I don't" and "Why am I not good enough"' crap? He's acting completely insane! Where'd the Natsu that was just here a few seconds ago disappear to? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?_'

As she stared in disbelief, he lowered his head from her view, so she took the opportunity to break from her trance of shock and scream at him saying,

"LET GO OF ME!"

She gave him her usual scowl of fury as he was distracted by lowering his head, she got out of his grip and kneed him in the gut, knocking him off of her and having him fall back on his ass with a loud _THUD_. He let out a yelp in pain, cursing at the air and at Lucy, rubbing his butt and his abs where Lucy had kicked while gazing up at her quickly with wide, fiery eyes, questioning with his eyes what she had just done as if it was the worst crime she could have ever committed. He gawked at her, while still rubbing his stomach, as she got off the wall and glared down at him, beginning to unleash her fury for the past 2 minutes of pinning and yelling he had done to her, maybe she did it for the whole night, too?

"What the hell are you talking about, Natsu? It's like you're a completely different person compared to the person who was just asking me the stupidest shit about having me waste my magical power to give you a fighting companion to get rid of your boredom with!"

She began to point her finger at him, as a mother would scold her child, "And what's all this why aren't you good enough and what's he got that you don't bullshit? Who is this he? Is it Loki?" she paused conjuring all the anger she had built up, lifting her arms and screamed, "I mean GOD NATSU, you're completely hopeless! I don't even know why you come here if all you do is pester me, eat all my food, and use my apartment as your own apartment and destruction room! It's like you're jealous of Loki or something! I mean, seriously, that's absurd! I don't even _like_ Loki! He's just some stupid playboy who flirts with _everyone_! Why on earth would you even be remotely jealous of _that_?"

As she finished her speech, she noticed that Natsu's facial expression had completely changed from his semi-blank stare to an angry and hurt scowl as he got up and ran towards the window, jumping up on the sill and glancing back at her, he replied in a soft, damangaed voice that sounded un-like Natsu. _At all_.

"I guess I am jealous of him..." He said without a stutter and only in anger, then continued after punching a hole in Lucy's wall that she, surprisingly, didn't seem to notice, "I'm jealous of the way he treats you…Because I'm not used to treating people…I'm jealous of that STUPID way he tells you all those things I can't…because I'm too cowardly to…I'm jealous of the way he can tell you whatever is on his mind and whatever he's feeling..Because I just can't bring myself to do all those things…and I'm jealous of the way you love him…because I can't make you…" As he spoke, his voice calmed down and Lucy could hear the sadness replacing the anger in his voice.

After cutting himself off and covering his face with a lowered head, he disappeared into the night without another word, having Happy worriedly soar after him, yelling at him to wait up as he apologized to Lucy in his cat-like way and disappeared into the night, too.

Lucy stood in her living room, baffled, simply baffled, at the person who had just been in her apartment. She slowly dropped to her knees with two _THUD_'s and stared at the floor, her mind racing with a million thoughts about everything that had just happened.

When she had completely spaced out in her thoughts, she was now visited by another baffling character, Loki.

He appeared in a puff of smoke in front of the spaced-out Lucy, who was on her knees on the floor.

He saw how close she was to his waistline and immediately fell back frightened, having his glasses come off and fall on the floor in between his legs. He stared wide-eyed at his master with his cheeks a bright, bright red, wondering why she had been in such a position and why he had appeared so close to her. He slowly grabbed his sunglasses and put them back on his face in fear and hesitation of Lucy's reaction. Though he soon found out, there wasn't one.

"L-L-Lucy?...Are y-you alright?..." he said after a few silent moments as he couldn't take the silence any longer, whether or not he was embarrassed or scared by his sudden appearance in front of the Celestial Spirit Mage.

Lucy sat and stayed still, completely silent as Loki inched his way over to her, worried, and tried to pick up her head, with his index finger under her chin and his thumb on her chin caressing it softly, so he could see her face.

"Lucy…Is everything alright?...Did somebody hurt you?...Why aren't you saying anything?..." he paused then let out an amused giggle. "Usually you would've slapped my hand away by now because '_I was trying to make a move on y-_'"

Loki was interrupted by her hand coming on his and gripping it strongly, to his surprise. He had gotten even more embarrassed by her random grip of his hand but he couldn't help his thumb caressing her cheek and couldn't stop slowly leaning his face closer hers to kiss her lips.

'_J-just a little more…_' he thought as his lips slowly inched themselves nearer to hers, his eyes closing halfway – making him seem as though he was trying to seduce her, '_S-she's actually letting me kiss her?...This is so unlike Lucy…It was probably that **stupid** fire-breathing asshole that made her like this..._' he felt himself stop just as their lips brushed and he turned his head away from her, with anger in his eyes, hiding them behind his sunglasses. He gripped his hands into tight fists and he suddenly wrapped his arms tightly around Lucy, laying his head on her shoulder and breaking her from her trance.

"Lucy..." he whispered into her ear with much concern in his voice, "I hate to see you like this…The only thing you should be doing is smiling…You get some deep in thought...I wonder if you're even seeing what's around you…If that Dragon-Slayer hurt you…" he gripped Lucy's shoulders with opposite hands as his arms were around her, and he held her closer as he continued to whisper, "I'll never let him live…because he hurt my beloved Owner…and my…my…"

Lucy's eyes widened as Loki stopped and held her even closer, feeling tears drip on her shoulders.

'Loki…is he…crying?' she wondered, 'H-He's actually crying because Natsu…Wait…How'd he know it was Natsu?...I guess since Natsu always acts so strange towards me…And always hurts my feelings indirectly…But still…'

After a long silence and a tight embrace, Lucy pushed Loki off a bit to his astonishment and looked into his sunglasses searching for his eyes, while seeing tears go down his cheeks. "…L-Loki…please don't cry…Just like you don't like seeing me like this…I don't like seeing you like that…It doesn't matter if I was hurt by Natsu or anyone…Don't cry over me anymore…" She gave a sweet smile, bending her head to the side a little to increase her cuteness. "Kay?"

Loki stared at her smile for a moment, studying it, then his face lit up and he wiped the tears from his cheeks and eyes. Lucy had never seen him so happy.

"Ok…Mistress Lucy…" He replied smiling back at her.

Suddenly, Lucy's curiosity got the best of her as she had tried avoiding the question, but her efforts were of no avail.

"Are you…_jealous_…of Natsu…Loki?..." she inquired him with her eyes full of curiosity and concern.

He sat silent after hearing her question, his eyes widened and his cheeks pale. Before Lucy had taken back her question, Loki turned his head away quickly, to avoid her seeing his face the cherry red it was and began to answer in a stuttering and nervous voice.

"W-well I…I wouldn't say…_that_…but I…" his voice had gone from nervousness to seriousness as he continued, "Should I be jealous of him…Lucy?" he inquired in his serious tone looking back at Lucy's eyes and that, in turn, made Lucy really nervous.

"W-W-Well you shouldn't I guess but anyway shouldn't you be going back no-!"

Lucy with her eyes as wide as they could get, stared at Loki as he, with such passion, had suddenly kissed her.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Lucy jumped and her face went a dozen shades of red as Loki kissed her, and it was only a few seconds into the kiss before she felt herself get dizzy, as if in a trance by her Celestial Spirit's spontaneous kiss. Her body began to shake in embarrassment as he kept his lips firmly pressed against hers, as if waiting for her to kiss him back to release all the tension. Her eyes began to close, her body slowly quit shaking, and she felt herself return his kiss as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Loki took his hand on her chin once more, caressing it softly and gently, tilting her head up slightly and took his other hand around her waist pulling her somewhat close to him again.

Natsu, who was the idiot he was, forgot his scarf in his anger and frustration. He was on his way back to her apartment. He ran down the streets panting a bit, wondering if Lucy was mad at him for what he said and done to her, because for some reason, he felt guilt and regret for it.

He spewed fire as he yelled at the cool night air in frustration, "Geez…I was so mad at Lucy that I forgot my scarf! She makes me forget _everything_ sometimes!" he stopped running and clenched his fists, "She just makes me so…AGHH!" he summoned his Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon and punched the cobblestone road under his feet angrily, breaking a bunch of the rocks and having them rise all around him. Luckily nobody in the town was out and about so they couldn't see him destory the street. "She's my nakama damnit! I shouldn't feel this way about her! She's just my friend! My nakama! Just my-!..." he shouted with pure frustration and stopped, gripping one of the rocks he had broken and smashed it into tiny crumbs with his fist and burning the crumbs to nothing with a burst of flames. He grinded his teeth and sat on one knee punching the ground over and over again. "Why! Can't! I! Just! Think! Of! Her! As! My! Nakama!" he screamed each word in between punches and stopped after another strong punch and sat there for a moment being silent.

'_She isn't just nakama anymore…She never was…Was she?..._' He laughed a sad laugh at himself while panting after punching a pretty big hole into the ground below him and stood up slowly. '_Ever since then…I could barely deny that…I fell in love with her…When we first met…_'

He shook his head, getting that thought out of his head, '_I don't love Lucy! Im certainly not **IN LOVE** with her! Right?...Of course! She's my nakama! There's nothing but friendship between us! That's it! Just friends!_' he began to sweat, letting out a nervous laugh then yelled loudly in the air expelling fire from his mouth, "God! What's WRONG with me?"

He started back up a light walk, going to a light jog, to a quick jog, to a run, then to racer's run, heading back to Lucy's apartment.

When he reached her house, he hopped up to the window and landed with his hand gripping the edge and pulling himself up. '_Do I really lo-…_'

Natsu's thought about his feelings were rudely interrupted by the scene he had come into…

Lucy glanced beside Loki's head with her eyes barely open while they were still kissing to the windowsill, and saw Natsu, completely speechless and not saying a word, with his eyes and mouth wide open and staring at the pair with their lips locked. He was in complete shock as his hair slightly moved in the wind and Lucy, her eyes widening too, pushed Loki off of her as Natsu began to jump from the balcony and Loki quickly noticed Natsu, then grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her against his chest tightly, her back against his chest and his arms around her waist.

As Lucy reached out an arm to stop Natsu when she noticed he had tears in his eyes. It was a rare sight to see Natsu cry, even a single tear, but his right eye dropped a tear that gleamed in Lucy's living room light as he looked back at the orange-haired Spirit holding his master close to him and the blonde-haired mage in his arms while he was in mid-air, then the night engulfed him and he, once again, vanished into the never-ending darkness.

'_Of course I don't love Lucy…_' Natsu thought with tears in his eyes, '_She loves **him** after all…_'

Lucy broke Loki's embrace and ran to the window, almost falling out of it, screaming at the top of her lungs for the crying fire mage that had just saw her and her Spirit kissing.

"Natsuuu!" She shouted into the night, "Natsu! Wait!" she tried to grasp him as if he was just barely hiding in the shadows, but as she closed her hand, she didn't feel anything. She brought her hand back and started to cry, clasping her face with both of her hands and crying loudly. "What have I done? Natsu was crying! H-he _never_ cries! I-It's all my fault! I can't believe that he saw you kissing me! My life is over! Our team is over! What am I going to do?"

Loki stared at his owner who had burst into tears and he began to frown. "L-Lucy…What's wrong?...I-I thought you…and I…were just…" he stopped and started to cry with Lucy.

Lucy took short breathes and watched as her Celestial Spirit was crying, too, through the cracks in her fingers. She started to hyperventilate, taking her hands off her tear-soaked face and took Loki's hand. "L-L-Look L-Loki…I-I don't k-know what I'm d-d-doing a-anymore…I-I need some t-t-time alone..o-o-ok?..."

Loki burst into tears now and gripped Lucy's hand, yelling at her. "I'm not leaving you! I-…! I-I-…!" He couldn't finish his words as he was crying so badly and Lucy forced herself between her hyperventilating to say…

"Forced Gate Closure…"

And in those 3 words, Loki disappeared in a flash of light. Lucy went to her room and fell on her bed, crying into her pillow. She said with a stuffy nose from her crying, "W-what's wrong with me?...I can't…can I?...I mean…I should only think of them as my nakama…but Loki's kiss…and Natsu's face when he caught us…I felt so happy with the kiss as if it was almost natural…like we were a couple…But then so guilty when I saw Natsu's face…and his tears…I can't believe that I feel this way…Do I really…think that way about Natsu and Loki…?" Lucy paused then hid her head under her pillow and screamed underneath it loudly then whispered to herself. "...this is the worst day of my life!"

**__****_

* * *

_**

_**Ok, so now what?**_

_**Lucy has discovered that she may feel more than just friends for 2 people!**_

_**(Geez what a…)**_

_**Anyway, if any of you are wondering how I got the idea for this story, **_

_**(You can guess from the title…) I GOT IT FROM KATY PERRY'S HOT N' COLD SONG OK?**_

_**Just kidding…Well not about where I got it but for yelling at you…GOMENASAI! T_T!**_

_**Please leave me plenty of comments and ratings, I really wanna hear your opinion.**_

_**I will try to update this as soon as possible, though its difficult…**_

_**I will try my best! FOR YOUUU! 333**_

_**(No homo…^_^")**_

_**Anywho…**_

_**Ta-Ta for now everyone!**_

_**Midnight Out! ;)**_

_**P.S. Not sure how many chapters it'll be...I just roll with it till I get bored with it...aren't I pleasant?**_

_**P.S.S. I know that Natsu is SOOO OOC (so is Loki a bit..)..it'll be better next chap! Promise! ^^!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I know my last chapter was wayyy OOC, Natsu isn't supposed to cry.._**

**_And, well, Loki isn't too prone to cry either, so rest assured! _**

**_This chapter will be much more IC! Especially for those two men…_**

**_Lucy is a bit easy to do so I won't worry about her being OOC as to Loki and Natsu…_**

**_Anyway! Please tell more people about my stories! _**

**_I got so much encouragement even from the 5 reviews I got so far! _**

**_And the story alerts and favs!_**

**_I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters! Just the plot!_**

**_So without further a due!_**

**_Onto the next chapter!_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

**Undecided and in Denial**

Lucy awoke after a rough night's sleep of only a few hours or so, since all she could think about was her nocturnal encounter with Natsu and Loki.

At the thought, she grimaced and shivered, knowing Natsu would be there any minute to bug her and tease her, like he did about everything in Lucy's life he thought would be entertaining.

As she arose for her bed and closed her eyes slowly to stretch out her sleep deprived body, a projection of Natsu's face with a tear running down his cheek after he had caught her and Loki's kiss came on her eyelids. She immediately flung her eyes open and stared at the window.

'_I take back what I thought…He probably won't want to see me after last night…I'm so awful…_' She took her hands on her head and gripped it hard, messing up her hair and tangling it in her frustration.

She slowly, and with much hesitation, got up from her warm cozy bed and took a long bath. She halfway closed her eyes, staring out into space a little, and leaned back slightly under the bubbly water as she thought to herself about the way she would encounter Natsu at Fairy Tail guild building. Of course, she had Loki, too, to deal with, but it wasn't like she could plan that since he spontaneously appeared when he pleased.

"Well...I guess I could just act like nothing happened…I'm sure Natsu is so dense that he won't even release what happened!…He's such an idiot anyway…" She sighed as she began running her fingers through her long blonde hair, "I just hope I didn't hurt him…He's my best friend…I'd hate for our friendship to be over because of some stupid spur-of-the-moment kiss!" she slammed her hands in the water, having tons of bubbles splash in her face. She turned red in embarrassment forgetting in her rambling that she was in a bubble bath.

After she cleaned the bubbles off her face, she finished washing herself off and wrapped in a towel, opening the bathroom door to see an intruder in her house, sitting in her red lounge chair, that was about as naked as she was.

Without noticing Lucy in a slim, short torso towel, the visitor started to speak while he fiddled with his ice magic, "Hey Lucy, you know where Natsu is? That firebrain said he would be at the guild about this time but he hasn't shown up…You have any idea where he could b-be-AHH! LUCY! WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?" He screamed as he glanced up from his newly created ice work to see Lucy in her short towel and her face a bright crimson, with her mouth wide open.

"I SHOULD ASK THE SAME TO YOU, YOU SPONTANEOUS STRIPPER!" Lucy screamed back as Gray glanced down and yelped an 'Ahh!' at his lack of clothing.

At this opportunity, Lucy ran into her room, locking the door and quickly getting into one of her signature short skirts, which was dark blue denim, and a pink tank top that showed a little over a third of her voluptuous chest. She hooked her black whip and key ring to the brown belt at her waistline on opposite hips and put on a pair of tall brown boots. She tied her little tiny ponytail of blonde hair with a black ribbon and walked out of her room to see Gray, surprisingly fully dressed.

"I see you found some clothes, Gray…" she sighed, a bit annoyed and embarrassed as he had almost seen her naked body a few moments ago, had she not have had a towel on.

"Yeah…well I see you did too…" Gray replied with a bit of a blush across his cheeks as the thought of the almost naked Lucy was still in his brain. He shook his head getting that out of his mind and went back to what he was saying before their conversation had been so rudely interrupted. "Anyway, Lucy…do you have any idea where Natsu could be? I haven't seen him or Happy since last night after we separated after the mission and I figured…"

Lucy interrupted, "He'd have come here and spent the night?"

He got slightly angry at Lucy interrupting him, but sighed and blew it off, "Yeah…so where is he?"

"I have no idea where that moron is, besides, I'm not his babysitter, he's a big boy…" she pouted and crossed her arms over her large chest angrily at how Gray figured Natsu would automatically come to her apartment after anything they did. It seemed as though it was an indirect habit Natsu had gained, like it was natural for him to come over.

Gray's brows furred together in confusion, "What's wrong, Lucy?...You know I didn't mean to make it seem like that…I just know he likes to hang out here because he cares about you…You guys are best friends after all…And you're almost ALWAYS with each other so I just thought-"

He was once again interrupted by Lucy, who was slowly getting more and more irritated by talking about Natsu, "You and Natsu are best friends too, Gray! How come YOU don't know where he is, huh? Just because I'm his best friend doesn't mean he'll always be here and I'll always know where he is if he isn't! Get off my back about Natsu already!" She growled, scowling at Gray, making her seem even angrier than before because, well, she was.

She quickly stormed out of her apartment, slamming the door behind her and leaving a very confused and a little scared Gray behind.

"What's with her?..." He let out bluntly, completely and utterly dumbfounded.

* * *

Natsu was walking down the forest path to the river where he and Happy's favorite fishing spot was. He decided to take a break from his companions and nap on the nearby rocks while Happy flew over the glittering stream, diving down with his wings like a bird to catch his off-guard fish prey in his cute blue paws.

Happy flew beside the dragon slayer and glanced at him, seeing something was wrong.

He flew in front of the fire mage, who was staring at the ground with his hands crossed around his chest in a depressed pout. Before letting Natsu run into him, Happy blew a loud whistle that broke the dazed out boy from his glaring contest with the leaves and brush below his feet. The said mage, at the sound of the whistle, nearly jumped out of his skin and ended up on the path, face first, with his mouth full of dirt.

"Oi! Happy! What was that for?" He screamed, fire spewing out of his mouth along with the dirt.

Happy smiled big and floated in front of Natsu's face avoiding his fiery breath, "You seemed out of it Natsu…Were you thinking about last night?...With Lucy and-"

The fire user spoke innocently, interrupting the cute cat, "What was with her? I don't remember anything about Lucy last night…I must've been thinking about all that fish you're gunna catch, Happy!" He flashed his flying blue companion a big toothy grin and showed him a thumbs-up.

Happy stared at him kind of confused as his mood had done a complete 180, going from upset to the ordinary happy Natsu the blue cat was so used to. A big smile crawled across the flying mage's face and he screamed loudly, "Aye!"

Finally getting his best cat friend of his back, Natsu took his hands behind his head, lacing his fingers with his opposite hand, and glanced up at the sun shining through the forest trees. He sighed and his big toothy grin had disappeared the minute Happy had turned his back to the pink-haired mage and now Natsu's mind was curious about something that Happy had asked him about earlier.

'_What did he mean "last night"?...Did something happen?...All I can remember is being at Lucy's trying to get her to summon Loki…But then everything went black…When I came to…I was outside alone, till Happy found me...And I realized my scarf was gone!...So I ran back to her house then I saw something…_' He scratched his head, closing his eyes tightly trying to remember what he saw, '_I-I saw…long blonde hair…It must've been Lucy…And she was with someone…But I can't remember who it was…_' He sighed and shook his head, '_Oh well…Guess it wasn't that important since I don't remember!_'

He ran in front of Happy as they raced to the river, still with an uneasy feeling deep inside his gut, but he ignored it as he was too busy playing with his beloved partner in their favorite fishing spot.

* * *

Lucy stormed the road and burst through the doors to her beloved guild as much as she could with her feeble muscles, since she was still pissed off about Gray asking so much about Natsu. She made her way angrily to the bar and plopped on a barstool, slamming her arm on the counter, laying her head down on it, and sighing loudly, getting the attention of the Fairy Tail Cover girl, Mirajane. She walked over after giving another customer a drink and gazed at Lucy while cleaning a glass.

Lucy's frustration had diminished and what replaced it was a sad, confused expression as the white-haired woman put the glass away and crossed her arms just below her gorgeous chest and leaned on the counter.

"Aww, Lucy…What's wrong? Did something happen?...Maybe between you and Natsu?..." She giggled out and winked, but Lucy sat, unphased by her smirking comment. Mirajane's face started to show a bit of concern to see Lucy without her usual reaction.

The model leaned in and looked at Lucy, "Look, you don't have to tell me, Lucy…I don't mind…But talking it out helps you feel better…" She smiled at Lucy and the blonde slowly raised her head and began the explanation of her previous night's escapade.

The Celestial Mage took a deep breath and her story started, "Ok…Me and Natsu were hanging out at my apartment after the mission yesterday…Then for some reason after we talked about Loki and after he asked me a bunch of questions about him, he went beserk and pinned me to the wall…It was so crazy…He was screaming a bunch of stupid things making him seem like he was jealous or something…Like dense Natsu would ever be jealous!" She laughed a little painfully and once her smile went away after a few moments, the blonde continued, "Then he left and Loki came…Being Loki as usual, he tried to take advantage of me…But he stopped, wrapping his arms around me, and said he'd protect me from Natsu…And wouldn't ever hurt me…and that's when we…" Lucy's cheeks began to get a dark crimson and she played with her fingers as she confessed this next part, "M-me..and Loki…kissed each other…" Her face went straight but stayed a little pink as she stopped playing with her fingers, "Then Natsu came in the window after a few minutes and he actually cried…I felt so bad…That I sent Loki away…"

She sighed and laid her head back down on the bar. All the events of her night were coming back and it was depressing her, and she really didn't like to feel that sadness. Neither did those around her, like Mirajane.

Unknown to Lucy, a certain fire mage had been hiding behind the bar, after convincing Mirajane to let him scare his large chested nakama. His face had begun to get a little pale as he heard how Lucy's voice was and about what had happened the night before, only getting worse as the spirit-using mage went on.

Soon, his entire face lost it's color, and he actually felt cold. It was like an army of Erzas had stabbed him over and over and his soul was seeping out of the holes in his body from her swords.

He felt horrible about what he had done to Lucy. All the blacked out memories of the night were flooding in all at once to his brain and the scarf-wearing mage got angry at himself for harming his best friend.

'_Why the hell did I do that! God! What's wrong with me? I just lost it! I was so angry!...I'm supposed to protect Lucy…not hurt her!..._' He gripped the sides of his head with his large hands as fire brewed in his gut, '_I'm such an idiot!_' he stood up, only to slam his head on the wood.

He cursed loudly as he fell back on the floor, burning the underside of the bar, while the color and warmth were returning to him. This had scared Lucy half to death, like he had originally planned to do, but didn't mean to scare her by knocking his head on the underside of the counter and almost burning a hole under her arms. He just felt a little happy knowing he hadn't hurt her.

"What the?..." She looked at the cause of the noise to see none other than the person she least wanted to see right now, staring back at her with a nervous, toothy grin, "Natsu! Why the hell are you under there and why did you just try to burn me! Answer m-!...Wait…" Lucy's face was now pale instead and she gulped nervously, "…H-how long have you been..Under there?..." She lost her voice the more she talked and her blood ran cold.

Natsu slowly got up, ignoring his big blunder bump and took his hand on his neck, scratching it nervously and somewhat sadly. He tried to gaze at Lucy's chocolate brown eyes but the minute their eyes met, he looked away.

"I-I've been here since you came in Lucy…I was trying to scare you with Mirajane, so I hid behind here and waited for the signal but you were so sad…I couldn't find it in myself to do it…" He said, looking at her to see angry glare and scowl on her face.

'_S-S-She looks just like Erza!_' He thought nervously, shaking like a leaf with eyes wide in fear.

Natsu gulped loudly with his huge, scared eyes, "Y-You're not mad at me, are you? I didn't do it! I just wanted to have a little fun is a-!"

Lucy interrupted him by wrapping him in a tight hug, her slender arms wrapped tightly around his muscular chest.

"You moron…" the blonde said with tears building up in her big brown eyes, which she quickly blinked away to roll down her cheeks, "I thought we might never be friends ever again…and all you care about is scaring me…" She gripped the back of his black vest with her arms still around him then proceeded to whack him hard on the back of the head.

His fear faded and he started to laugh, not fully understanding what she meant but getting the gist of it.

"Oi Lucy…We'll always be friends! Nothing is gunna change that!" Natsu wrapped his arms around her and flashed her a big toothy grin that seemed as though his face tore in two, "Nothing at a-!"

That was all the fire mage could say as a cloud of white smoke appeared out of nowhere in front of the hugging duo, revealing a glamorous Loki.

He held a bouquet of red roses in one hand and the other was on the ground as he was on one knee, in a proposal type position, ready to captivate his beloved Lucy.

"I have returned, my love…" He said with seductiveness and sauve as he stood up slowly from his knee, which at the fact of calling her his love made Lucy gag and blush a light shade of pink.

He slowly bowed in front of Lucy and Natsu, not noticing Natsu, and handed the Spirit mage the flowers gently, "I thought you deserved these flowers, my princess, because they're almost as beautiful as yo-…" his blue eyes had strayed to see that Natsu had his arms around Lucy, and her arms were around him as well. Loki became enraged in irritation and jealousy, but put on his soft smile to hide his obvious distaste of the two nakama with their arms around each other.

He glared at Natsu before bidding him with an angry growl in his voice, "Hello Natsu…"

* * *

**_I hope this one was better!_**

**_I know Natsu is still a little OOC, but he's hard to make romantic while being himself…_**

**_I tried my best! _**

**_I've decided, I'll try to upload new chapter every weekend, editing them during the week while in my classes…_**

**_My editing process takes a few hours, over 3 different printouts…_**

**_Very complex! But it's all for you guys!_**

**_I know the ending is pretty lame! But I couldn't think of any other reaction for Loki…_**

**_I'll do better at a cliff hanger next time…_**

**_But next chapter,_**

**_What will Loki do when he sees Natsu and Lucy holding each other?_**

**_What will Lucy do when she realizes that her and Natsu are awfully close together?_**

**_And will Natsu not be completely oblivious to everything around him?_**

**_Until next time! Midnight Out! ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I have finals last week so I apologize for the lateness _**

**_Plus other CRAP, which distracted me from you, my readers!_**

**_Anyway, I know you all are expecting a fight between Natsu and Loki!_**

**_So don't let me keep you from it!_**

**_I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters! Just the plot!_**

**_Now, onto the VIOLENCE! *maniacal laughter*_**

**_But first! A little prelude of Loki's day! Just because! ;)_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**The Fight Between The Dense and The Playboy**

Earlier that day

Loki found himself wandering their quaint little town of Magnolia after coming to the human world once he awoke from a very erotic dream of his owner, Lucy. Needless to say, he loved his dreams of Lucy, he would wake up disappointed that they had to end, but then again, he could just go see his princess in person if he really wanted to. He daydreamed about his friend admitting she loved him all the time and it almost gave him goosebumps. He couldn't wait to see her again, even if she _did_ force him back into the Spirit World the night before.

The kiss they shared was the most magical thing Loki had ever experienced. Much better than the town girls who would try to get his affection by doing everything they thought a man couldn't ignore.

The orange-haired Spirit was his sharp tuxedo and adjusted his glasses while strolling down the cobblestone streets of the city, women staring at him as soon as their eyes even had a glimpse on him. He was used to it though, so it didn't bother him, but he was so deep in thought thinking about his blonde-haired friend that he didn't noticed a few girls walk up to him, grasping their arms around his and giggling as they surrounded him.

He broke out of his daze to stare at the enormous cluster of women that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Um, pardon me ladies, but I'm really in a rush so if you wouldn't mind just…"

He struggled, pulling at his arms, which didn't seem to budge from the girls embraces and a small sweat drop went down the side of his face. He knew he wouldn't be getting out anytime soon and he couldn't just disappear in front of a bunch of women, they would call the cops or something and he really didn't need to deal with that.

'_I really want to see Lucy…Not these dumb broads…Can't they take a hint?..._' he kept struggling and the girls just sighed dazedly as though it was even more attractive that they were holding him against his will, '_Geez these girls are stronger than they look…And they really won't let go…I guess I'll have to escape somehow…_'

Just then, a crazy idea came in the lion's mind. He was a sly devil he was. He smiled quickly before gapping his mouth wide open and yelping in shock and excitement.

"Oh my _GOD_! Is that _SALAMANDER_ over there! I can't believe he's in _MAGNOLIA_! _RIGHT_ down the street!"

The girls immediately let go and looked over to see the fire mage. Loki took this as his cue to escape and did just that. He was surprisingly flexible and slithered his way through the crowd of excited women and began to bolt down the opposite way of the street, his tuxedo not slowing him down a single second.

By the time the girls realized Salamander wasn't there, they turned to see their handsome catch escaping. They screamed a war cry that sounded something like "AFTER THAT HUNK GIRLS!" and as Loki looked back, he saw a mob of angry fangirls chasing after him and that only increased his jogging pace to a running-for-your-life pace.

He snuck down an alley, pressing his back against the outside of an apartment complex and watched as the crazed mob of guy-hungry women passed by him. After he saw the last girl pass, he gazed out till they were a safe enough distance away, then escaped from the cramped space. He brushed himself off, fixed the crinkles out of his tuxedo and gazed around at his surroundings. While he was escaping, he hadn't paid attention to where he was going. He noticed now that his surroundings looked very familiar, almost like he had been here millions of times. Then it hit him.

'_This is Lucy's neighborhood! My body must've involuntarily ran to her apartment! Oh thank you god! I've wanted to see my princess all day!_' he thought full of such glee, with as wide of a smile that could fit on his face. He walked up to the apartment door and knocked a few times, waiting for a response. When no one answered, the Spirit kindly "let himself in" by disappearing from the hall and reappearing in the living room. He looked around for the love of his life, trying to find her. But after about an hour of searching with no results, he gave up and laid down on her couch staring up at the ceiling, giving a heavy sigh.

"I wonder where she could be…" He pondered and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep on the couch. His short marathon had exhausted him and Lucy's couch was just so comfortable…

He woke up a few hours later, his eyes slowly opening and yawned. He didn't realize he was in Lucy's house until he sat up and looked around to see all the blonde's furnishings. He jumped up as quick as he could and ran out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. The sound of the slam made him clasp his ears and yelp in pain as it was too loud for him.

"Dammit…I shouldn't have slammed that door…" he rubbed his ear and walked outside of the house.

As he walked down the street, he saw a small flower stand with a pretty blonde at the register. She had her hair in a bun and he stared at her for a moment thinking she was Lucy's twin sister.

'_Oh my god! Is that Lucy's twin? She even has an enormous chest! I must be imagining her all around the place or something! C'mon Loki! Pull yourself together and get some flowers for your real Lucy!_' He gulped and walked up to the register, trying to hide his nervousness of possibly meeting the Celestial Mage's twin sister.

"Hello Ma'am…could those gorgeously soft hands of yours grab me a dozen roses?...So I can show you that your beauty has no comparison to them…"

His eyes shined behind his sunglasses and he winked his eye as he put his right arm on the counter leaning over it to grab the blonde's attention. He looked absolutely irresistible and knew that just a glimpse at him would make the blonde fall in love.

She didn't even turn around before saying, "That'll be 30,000 jewel, for the roses and your annoying stance."

The orange-haired spirit was shocked. She hadn't even looked at him, and she already didn't like him. '_Just like Lucy…_' he started to comically sob before the woman turned around to give Loki the flowers. She had small green eyes and smiled softly as she handed him the roses and he reached into his pocket to give the girl the 30,000 jewel.

"I was just kidding, Sir" the woman giggled out as Loki brought out the money from his pants. She took about 10,000 jewel and spoke shyly "I'll give you a discount for me being so rude to you…and for you being so handsome…" this time she chuckled nervously and a small blush danced on her cheeks. She covered her mouth slightly as she laughed and Loki smiled.

'_That was easy…I figured she couldn't resist this face…only Lucy can…_' The Spirit clasped the roses and bowed. "Why thank you kind woman, you're such a beauty yourself…I only wish I could wallow in your gorgeous glow but I must be going, it was nice meeting you miss…?"

"Diana…" She said, blushing more as Loki took her hand and kissed it before turning around and leaving. She yelled back at him "It was nice meeting you too!"

He laughed thinking about how easy it was to make Diana fall in love with him, but as soon as he thought her name, Lucy's image came into his brain.

'_Oh I miss her so much! I bet she's at the guild hall! I'll see her there! I can feel it!_' He quickened his pace to a run till his gaze met the guild doors. It was such a relief because he was beginning to ruin his suit. He regained his breath and gripped the large brown doors.

'_Wait…I'll surprise her! I'll teleport to her and give her these flower…_' he gazed down at the beautiful red roses that were glistening with dew, '_She'll have to love me then…_'

And with that, Loki teleported in the guild hall, unaware of what was awaiting him…

* * *

Back in the present

The 3 teenagers were silent. Lucy looked back and forth from Loki to Natsu, wondering what would become of her and the trio's friendship.

Loki glared at Natsu, who still had his arms around Lucy, and the spirit's hand became fists with the anger building up in the always playful man. Natsu, being none the wiser to Loki's appending attack, flashed a fanged grin.

"Hey Loki! How was last-!"

Natsu was cut off by a sharp blow to the face. He was taken out of Lucy's embrace, only to be embraced by the large pole that gave the fire mage's face a smack in greeting before his body followed suit.

Loki's eyes were full of fire and hatred as he readied himself for another attack before the Salamander had a chance to retaliate. He sprinted up to the recovering Natsu, and punched him in the gut. The playboy aimed for a kick to the jaw before his leg was grabbed by the fire mage and the angry spirit was thrown to the other side of the guild hall. Flames engulfed the Dragon Slayer's hands as he made fists and he yelled at Loki as he slowly walked toward him rising from the floor.

"Oi! What's with the punch and kick, you bastard? I never did anything to you!"

Loki glared again at Natsu, gathering his balance before rushing back to the fire mage for another blow but was blocked again.

"She's mine, fire-head! How dare you take my princess from me!" Loki launched a punch to Natsu's face, screaming as his voice got louder while the attack closed in, "_I should kill you where you STAND!_"

The fire mage dodged the punch while blocking each punch afterwards. He was confused on what the orange-haired playboy was talking about.

'_What the hell? "I stole his princess"! What does that mean? I didn't steal no princesses! Wait.._' he glanced over at a nervous Lucy who was screaming something, but he couldn't hear anything for a moment. The world had stopped still for him and all he could hear was his own thoughts and his own breathing. '_Does he mean…Lucy?..._'

Natsu was taken back to reality by a swift kick to the back of the head, followed by one to the side, then one to the nose. He fell to the ground and then attacked the lion with his Fist of the Fire Dragon.

"Ahhhh! Damn lion!" he screamed as the lion flew to the ceiling, cracking it a bit as he came back down to the ground. It's no secret that Natsu had a bit of a nose bleed, while Loki was bleeding down his forehead. Both were breathing a little heavy and glaring at each other. Natsu got in his bent down stance and let himself be encased in flames, while Loki taped into his ring and unlocked his light magic making his body start to glow.

"I'll kill you Dragon Slayer!" Loki yelled in anger.

Natsu responded furiously, "You think you can beat me, you playboy? Go ahead and try it!"

Loki screamed a war cry and unleashed a Regulus-powered punch which Natsu got hit with and was sent flying, shooting towards Lucy.

Lucy's eyes widen and she quickly braced herself for the impact by covering her face with her hands, hoping that the flying Natsu would disappear and not hit her.

Loki screamed loudly in fear as Natsu got closer and closer to his princess, "LUCY!"

All of a sudden, as Natsu was only a few feet from her, he caught his feet on the ground and he held his arms just before hitting the shaking blonde. With his head down and his feet embedded into the ground, Natsu had saved is partner.

With a slow opening in her fingers, she saw a glimpse of pink spikey hair and a scaled scarf.

'_Natsu..saved himself from hitting me!_'

* * *

**_Oh my god! I'm sorry it's sooo short._**

**_I was GOING to get some help from my friend for the fighting scene _**

**_Since he's good at them and I'm not.._**

**_But he didn't get on last night, so that idea was thrown.._**

**_The next chapter will have more fighting I assure you..._**

**_It's just EXTREMELY hard to write fighting scenes_**

**_Especially since I couldn't find any fighting scenes with Loki on Google_**

**_CURSE YOU GOOGLE!1! _**

**_Lol...^_^''_**

**_I will do more research for the fighting scenes so the fights will be more realistic..._**

**_Please review my story! Give me some tips for the fight!_**

**_Thanks so much! :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok so I realize that I haven't given a new chapter in awhile...**_

_**But here! For you guys!**_

_**Please give me more reviews and encourage your friends to read it!**_

_**That is if you like it...**_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters! Just the plot!**_

_**Anyway! No more talk!**_

**_ONTO THE CHAPTER!_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

'**Anything you can do, I can do better!'**

Lucy slowly moved her fingers from her large, brown eyes' vision and the pink hair became even clearer and the scaled scarf slowly moved as Natsu's inertia stopped. The blonde was so relieved that she wouldn't be hurt by her best friend, he would've been pretty painful to be hit with.

'_Phew…I almost got tackled by Regulus fueled punch! Loki's strong…God! He could've killed me!_'

Lucy sat scared but frustrated and glared at the usually content lion to see him still fueled with rage. An attack was forming itself on the orange-haired man's hands. Lucy had seen this attack before, because well, they had fought together plenty of times and even trained together. It was his Twister.

'_What's that attack going to do though? It's only going to make a mess!...Unless…he plans on getting the fight elsewhere…away from me…_' The Celestial Mage still gazed over at her spirit and saw him looking back at her now, with concern in his eyes. He wanted her to be safe more than anyone, and wanted to be the one who would keep her safe.

He yelled, getting louder and louder, as he finally screamed "Ring Magic: Twister!" and winds started seeping up from the floor, soon sweeping Natsu up in the wildly swirling green/blue natural disaster and it blew the fire mage out the giant brown doors with intense force. The pink-haired boy's momentum was increased 10 fold until he slammed into a brick building and made a huge hole the wall, having his legs hang off the few bricks that were still standing.

The Dragon Slayer groaned loudly as his body impacted the building and made a huge gaping hole around the fire mage. Curses filled in the air and the boy struggled getting up, swaying back and forth, then gripping the side of the wall as he fell against it. He closed his eyes halfway, squinting to see the Fairy Tail guild doors open, revealing the handsome, suited man. Loki was ready to make a second attack.

'_That bastard! Throwing me into a building? What a cheap shot! I'll show him what it's like to challenge a Dragon Slayer!_'

Natsu quickly regained his composure and hoped out of the building, brushing off his damaged vest, which was a bit torn and ragged now, and slowly moved his arm around in a circle, stretching it for the upcoming attack he was about to counter to the spirit. His face slowly curled up in a fanged smile and the fire mage let out a loud maniacal laugh as he closed his eyes and banged his fists together, crouching down ready to let out a burst of flames. Opening his eyes as dragon eyes and taking in a long, deep breathe, he yelled as he placed his hands around his mouth.

"Karyuu no Houkou!"

A huge belch of flame came from his hands and slowly expanded as the fire got further from the cause. Loki's eyes widen as he saw the brilliant flames close the gap between the two mages. The spirit couldn't dodge the flame before it came in contact with him and burnt some holes in his black suit jacket sleeves while he held his arms up to protect his pretty face. After the flames ceased, the playboy lowered his arms and saw the burn marks embedded in his jacket. In some anger and growls, Loki tore off his jacket, throwing it to the ground while it still smoked from the flames.

"You burnt my jacket, flame-brain! You're buying me a new one after I get done kicking your ass!"

Loki's confidence was answered by the fire-breather, who had just as much confidence in his abilities as the spirit.

"In your dreams, you woman-killer! Like hell you'll kick my ass!"

What Natsu didn't expect was how powerful Loki really was. As the Salamander ran up to the spirit and the Celestial spirit ran back at him, fists in each of their right hands, and they made contact to each other's face. The mages were blown back a few feet but ran back at each other, and got into a major fist fight, punches and kicks flying back and forth hitting guts, knocking faces, almost breaking noses.

The fist fight lasted for awhile, till blood dripped from the bodies of the two. The boys panted and stared at each other, eyes barely open and bodies hunched over. They were exhausted, but the fight had only just begun. Power began surging inside the Dragon Slayer and the Lion spirit, as Natsu took off his torn vest and Loki took off his white button-up blouse.

"My suit is only holding me back! You're mince meat!"

"Sure it is, you weakling! I'm gunna mop the floor with you! Karyuu no Tekken!"

A fire-fueled punch came in contact with the playboy's face and blew him back into a fruit-cart in the shopping suburb they had landed in. The flames made a small burn mark on the tanned cheek of the spirit as fruit dripped from his orange hair onto his face. His skin was a bit stained with smashed peaches, oranges, and a few apples. Loki's body began to glow and the fruit shot off in all directions as the mage got up and formed a strong kick, knocking Natsu up high into the air, before Loki speedily transported above him, then punched him back to the cobblestone road with one swift, Regulus-powered attack.

"Ahh-!"

* * *

Natsu hit the cobblestone and made a huge crater in the walkway of the villagers, who had fled hours ago since the fight began. A few wanted to watch but decided it was best not to stay because their lives were at stake. Lucy, on the other hand, had been slowly following the fighting duo as they progressed their way down the streets of their little town of Magnolia. She stayed a distance away so she wouldn't be hurt and so that neither of the two would notice her.

Her cover was blown when Loki decided to use his toughest attack against the not-backing-down Dragon Slayer, since he thought this would silence him for good. He gently landed on the ground, smoke rising from his black, now soiled, shoes and his body was engulfed in light. His left hand reached out, clenched in a fist and his right hand gripped his left elbow as he glared at Natsu, stubborn to keep going and not lose Lucy.

He shouted at the top of his lungs the name of his strongest attack, ready to make the Dragon Slayer give up as he had done to Bixlow during the Battle of Fairy Tail. Natsu had struggled to stand, but eventually retained some balance and gripped his knees, breathing heavy from exhaustion. That's when his nose caught a peculiar scent. It smelled of lavender and sweet pea. He sniffed the air a few more times, unsure of his never-wrong nose. He still smelled that scent. Lavender and sweet pea.

'_Where is that damn scent coming from? Nobody has been here for hours! What could possibly be here emanating that strange aroma?_'

He darted his eyes about the destruction he and Loki had caused, not caring about it in the least of all the destroyed carts and burnt buildings. He searched for something, flowers, plants, candles. Anything that would make a smell. The spirit stared and screamed at Natsu.

"What the hell? We're fighting here! Forget what you smell! Pay attention to me! Regulus Impact!"

He started launching his Lion of Light, right at the distracted Natsu. The flame lover turned towards the light, in a figure of speaking, and his eyes widen in terror. He bent down and slowly as the attack gained on him, he thrust himself into the air with flames from his feet. The pink-haired boy had just barely dodged the toughest attack the lion could come up with.

The playboy stared in udder disbelief at such a simple way to dodge his most powerful attack. His mouth wide open, hanging loosely as he glared at Natsu landing softly and gracefully and starting to sniff around like a bloodhound. Getting frustrated and making fists, he screamed at the sniffing boy far from him.

"You mind telling me why your sniffing around, you mutt!"

"Shut up, you pretty boy! I'm busy!"

Sweat dripping down the back of Lucy's neck from nervousness and pressure of being caught. She gripped the wall she hid behind and tried to breathe as quietly as she could, in fear of being caught by the sharp ears of the Dragon Slayer too. She tried to hide further into the alley she was hiding in and felt her feet trip on a loose can. She yelped loudly, scared, falling onto her face in the street.

"Eek!"

Natsu's head shot up and he slowly turned behind him as a robot, twitching with each movement of his joints and his eyes caught the sight of the fallen blonde. Loki's eyes widen as he saw his princess a bit tattered from following them and catching a few blows so that her skirt was a bit torn as well as her shirt.

"Lucy! W-What are you doing? You can't be following us! I took him away to protect you, not make you track us!"

"Oi! I knew that scent was you, Lucy! You always smell like lavender and sweet pea…It's such a sweet smell…"

He took a long, deep breathe, closing his eyes and inhaling the intoxicating perfume while letting it fill his senses. The fire-breather loved to take a few whiffs of the delicious scent coming from his best friend and loyal partner. The fumes entering his nose made him dizzy and pleasured at the same time. He loved the feeling such a pleasant smell filling up his body with comfort.

He shook his head, regaining his composure and stared at the Celestial Mage again.

"Get out of here, my princess! This isn't a place for you! I'm trying to keep you safe by keeping this fire breather out of our way to happiness!"

Loki shouted with concern, hoping the girl would take his advice and flee so she wouldn't get hurt. He never wanted his beloved Lucy to be hurt and did his very best to protect her. Lucy slowly regained her footing and stood up, without brushing off her dirty body. She shouted in passion and agony, almost begging the two to stop fighting.

"Please! Stop this fighting! It won't solve anything! I-!.." the blonde paused, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, "I don't want this! I don't want the two I care most about in this world fighting! No matter what the reason! I ORDER YOU BOTH TO STOP FIGHTING! NOW!"

The bloody boys looked at Lucy then back and each other, repeating this about 5 times before they finally dropped their fists and fell to the ground in exhaustion. They were tired, battered, and bruised from the last few hours of fighting that neither one knew what was left or right anymore. Natsu and Loki just didn't care to see their big-chested friend mad at them, so they gave up. Natsu knew that if he didn't, Lucy would just get in his way, forcing him to give. And Loki, well, he didn't like the sound of Lucy yelling at him all that much, because it hurt his ears even though she was pretty hot when she was mad.

Breathing heavy and using their last bits of strength, they looked at each other. Angry and calmness were in their gazes as the boys closed their eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Lucy, curious as to if the playboy and the fire-breather were ok, walked over to them. She knelt down to where her thighs were on her calves and her feet were bent, then placed her arms on the top of her thighs just in front of her knees. The blonde glanced down suspiciously, thinking that the boy might be faking it. His breathing was fast-paced and his face was covered with a few bruises and dried blood stains. His vest was thrown on a lamp pole, in shreds of fabric. He managed to keep his scarf intact and on his neck, which made the girl giggle a bit while thinking about how important that piece of scale and cloth was for Natsu since he had managed to keep it unharmed, even though it was hard to damage it anyway.

'_I guess he's out for the count…_' the awake mage looked over at Loki, '_He is too…I suppose I should get them home…_' she took a deep breath and heavy sigh, '_I'll bring out Taurus to help me take them to my apartment…'_

With that thought, slowly standing up and taking Taurus' key off her key ring, Lucy summoned the bull in a slurry of smoke and a ring of his big, yellow bell.

"Gate of the Bull! I open thee! Taurus!"

Taurus mooed loudly and held his axe on his shoulder with a strong, muscled arms. Lucy then asked him to pick up Natsu and Loki, taking them on each shoulder and walked with Lucy to her apartment. Upon opening the door, the blonde felt light-headed and began to wobble, worrying the large cow. She assured him she was just being drained of energy.

"Oh Lucy, are you alright? I don't want that nice body being hurt!" the bull whined nervously.

"It's fine Taurus…I'm just exhausted…Loki took a lot of my power and you're taking the rest…just hurry and put them on the bed and I'll rest on the couch…"

The giant bull hesitantly nodded and as he laid the two boys on the bed, he vanished in a cloud of smoke so they fell on the bed with a slight thud. Lucy, on the other hand, fell straight to the floor right in front of her couch, unconscious as her magical power had finally drained. Loki had come of his free will so he stayed.

All of the 3 friends were unconscious and sleeping, dreaming things of what they wanted most…

* * *

**_How was it?_**

**_Not exactly the fight all of you may have been expecting..._**

**_But I tried my very best, honest!_**

**_Anyway, questions of the chapter to think about!_**

**_What are they dreaming?_**

**_More importantly, what do you think that each of them want the MOST?_**

**_See you guys soon!_**

**_Midnight Out! ;)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**It's been so long! I've missed writing this!**_

_**I've had sooo much more going on!**_

_**I had NO time to write! But here is the first dream!**_

_**Of course, it's Lucy's!**_

_**Now I hope you enjoy my depiction of Lucy's ultimate fantasies!**_

_**Now, without further a due, ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**In Two Whole New Worlds**

In Lucy's Dream

Lucy opened her eyes, slowly sitting up while adjusting to the light. Gazing around the sights around her were shrouded in a pitch black darkness that seemed endless. The only light was shining on her and two golden mirrors.

The mirrors were engraved with all sorts of designs, cravings and symbols, which sparked Lucy's curiosity so she slowly crawled closer to take a closer look at the shining objects floating in midair.

The one on the right had cravings of ancient dragons breathing fire, with massive claws coming out of the golden edging, as well as fangs and pointed noses. Scales of the dragons were sketched into the background of the mirror behind the images of mythical creatures and fiery blasts of breathe.

The one on the left had shapes of lions and long golden manes, with fangs and claws and large paws imprinted in the backing with claw marks and slashes. With lions in laying positions and fighting stances as well as already pouncing, it glowed as much as the dragon mirror.

Lucy was in complete confusion as she darted with her eyes back and forth between the dragon mirror and the lion mirror.

"What do these symbols on the mirrors mean? Lions and dragons?...How weird…"

She scratched her head in dismay and her eyes widen at the strangeness of the mirror itself. The inner, normally, reflective glass was more of a watery image of two different places. It was almost like it was a disturbed liquid, bouncing and jiggly around like jello trying to stop itself from moving.

The blonde stood up and squinted at the mirrors when pictures starting to form in the liquid. As she got closer, they got clearer. The left was a picture of Loki, and the right was a picture of Natsu. They were both smiling, Natsu with his fanged-toothy smile and Loki with his glistening teeth grin. The Celestial Mage couldn't help but let out a giggle at the two men with their personalities so captivated in such simple smiles. She had seen them so many times, and began to take them for granite. But they made her feel so much calmer as her surroundings were just darkness as far as she could see besides the large light covering her and the two glistening golden mirrors.

Finally standing in front of the mirrors, the faces began to move and look at Lucy. The blonde jumped back and her eyes widen in fright as hands reached out of the mirror and tried to grab at her. What came next scared the living hell out of Lucy…

The boys actually CAME OUT of the mirrors in their normal outfits, Natsu in his dark blue vest and baggy Arabian pants with matching blue sandals and Loki in his striking pitch black suit with shiny black dress shoes. The two glared at each other then looked back at Lucy. At the same time, they lunged both arms out, grabbing one hand of Lucy and tugging as hard as they could.

"She's mine, fire-breath!" Loki shouted angrily.

"In your dreams, lady-killer!" Natsu screamed in reply.

Lucy groaned in pain as it felt like her arms were being pulled out of their sockets. She thought they would hear her, but then again, this was Loki and Natsu. They fought constantly, so it would be hard to separate them unless they happened to kill Lucy. Luckily, that didn't happen and the fire mage managed it get a hold of the blonde and take her tightly in his arms, hissing at the lion who was growling beside him.

"Heh, I get her first, playboy!" Natsu, smiling with glee, proclaimed to the not so gleeful Loki, who crossed his empty arms and glared back at the Dragon Slayer replying,

"Hmph! Like I care! She'll like mine better anyway!"

The fire-breather let out a loud laugh and smiled another fanged smile as he gripped Lucy's hand with one of his rough, strong ones and took hold of the right mirror with his other.

"We'll see about that!" Natsu, glancing back at Lucy and smiling so wide like his face was cracking in two, gripped her hand tighter and took one leg inside the jiggling goo of the mirror, "Are you ready, Lucy?"

Lucy was speechless, except for her cries and groans, for the entire time until she was finally asked a question, and a million swarmed in her head.

"W-Wait! Where are we going and what did Loki mean when he said I'll like his be- Ahhh!"

Before she could finish her sentence, she was dragged into the goo which was slimey and tingly at first, but soon it didn't bother her. When she finally opened her eyes, she was in a flower field with dandelion seeds flowing in the wind and trees it seemed were not existant, or at least were too far to see. A tiny cottage was only about 15 feet away and had a small amount of smoke coming out of its chimmey. There was a tiny town, just like Magnolia, in the distance so she knew it would only be a quick trip to town, exactly like the blonde wanted it.

Looking around in awe, Lucy's eyes were wide open and her mouth was a gape with astonishment as wherever she was was so calming that she couldn't even imagine Natsu possibly thinking of a place more to the blonde's liking.

Natsu looked at his surprised and speechless best friend and took her hand again, while her hair glistened in the slowly setting sun and blew a bit in the wind, caressing her face. Her eyes reflected the dimming sunlight and the Dragon Slayer couldn't stop staring. He hadn't realized that she was so beautiful. With her eyes shining and her hair shaping her face, he got lost in her image.

The Celestial mage saw the fire breather staring at her and blushed a deep shade of crimson. He had never stared at Lucy before and it made her turn away.

"S-so…um…where are we anyway? What is this place?" Lucy questioned, blush still in place.

Natsu shook his head to regain consciousness from staring at Lucy, and even blushed a bit himself. His next words, though, sent the blonde into a swarm of thought.

"Oh! We're in your inner most fantasies! And well…This is your fantasy…with me…"

Then the Dragon Slayer smiled a smile Lucy had never seen before. It was a romantic, soft smile, full of sincere feelings of something Lucy never imagined Natsu would feel. She second-guessed herself, thinking she was completely crazy.

'_H-He can't possibly be…and I can't…Ugh!_' The girl gripped the sides of her head in anger and frustration, '_He couldn't possibly be…in love with me…could he?...And I couldn't love him! There's no way! Absolutely no w-!_'

Natsu had noticed his best friend dazzing out in thought again and figured it was the perfect time to demonstrate just what he meant by her fantasy of them together. He leaned in while Lucy had her eyes closed, took his strong hand on her chin, and kissed the blonde with such passion that she was broken from her trance immediately.

The Celestial Mage's eyes widen and the warmth coming from the fire mage's lips and hand warmed her to her very core. All she could feel was the heat and passion of the kiss from the boy who had been her best friend for so long. It almost felt natural to kiss him, that she couldn't help herself from doing so. She kissed him back, even returned his passion two fold.

As they kissed, Natsu moved Lucy to the ground slowly in a short grassy spot and managed to get his heat-radiating body on top of her slender big-breasted one. Soon, the fire-breather couldn't help himself, and licked at the key-user's lips, begging to enter it with his tongue and caress hers.

Lucy happily obliged the Dragon slayer and opened her mouth just enough to let his tongue enter inside of it and as they kissed, it was as if they were intoxicated by one another.

He caressed her slim waist and his warm hands made Lucy so hot, she started to sweat a little. She only imagined Natsu feeling at her body, and had no idea what it would feel like. His touch made her moan at the heat and passion he radiated. How he could know her every spot surprised her. How could Natsu, of all people, know anything about a woman? The Dragon Slayer never seemed to know a thing about the female body and yet now it seemed like he knew it all. The Celestial Mage could only moan helplessly as her body melted to the heat of his touch while it drove her completely crazy. She wanted more, she had to have more, without his warm body on hers it was like she could never be the same…

Sadly, her fantasy with Natsu was ended when Loki appeared standing over them, his arms crossed as they were when Lucy entered the Dragon mirror, and the lion calming tapped on the Dragon Slayer's shoulder as he began to slide his hand up Lucy's shirt.

"Alright, you sex machine, time's up…She's mine now." Loki growled out with a wide grin, "Time to show my princess a REAL good time…C'mon Lucy!"

Natsu groaned in disappointment as the lion appeared and Lucy was also pretty disappointed, since her best friend had just done what she only wished he would do. The angry dragon boy arose freeing his companion, or lover in this world.

The playboy quickly grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her up from the grassy ground. When she got to her feet, she noticed the Lion mirror floating in the middle of the field, as it did in the darkness she was previously in and Loki gently walked his princess to it. But as the suited man entered the mirror, Natsu ran up to Lucy and gave her a lovely goodbye kiss, making it as passionate as before and she kissed back. Their lips broke with a soft noise and the blonde disappeared into the Lion Mirror, then the Mirror disappeared.

Lucy had the same feeling as the first trip through the goo, but it wasn't as unpleasant this time. Soon, the blonde slowly opened her eyes to a world of castles and a horse waiting for them on the beach near a trail that seemed to go to the largest castle.

"This is OUR fantasy, my lady…" Loki announced, while bending on one knee and taking the blonde's hand with his and giving a long, soft kiss in the middle of it, "You are the Queen and I am your King…we rule this land together…" His eyes shone in the sunlight and as Lucy blinked, she was saddled onto her King's noble stead while the playboy got up behind her and took hold of the reins. "I'll show you what your life is like to be the Queen of your own land…being able to control your life with no one hindering your adventurous personality…and being loved by someone who isn't too stupid to know how beautiful you are…"

The seductive lion leaned in to his Queen's ear and gently whispered into it, "I love you, Lucy...more than you could ever know…" and with that, he gave her cheek a long, soft kiss and then exclaimed causing the horse to raise its front legs and gallop towards their castle, "Hee-yah!", while cracking its reins.

As they rode through their domain, Lucy couldn't help but be curious as to what Loki meant by them ruling this fantasy of hers. She knew Loki always had thought of her as his princess, and so had some of her other spirits, but was Loki really her prince in disguise? It would make sense but there was no time to think about it anymore, because the couple had managed to make it to their large castle.

Feeling a movement on the horse, the blonde queen noticed her lion king descending off their horse and offering her a hand to help her off as well. She smiled at him and took his hand, then was taken off the horse.

The Celestial mage bent her neck and saw just how LARGE that castle really was. It had two large pointed towers at the entrance with a draw-bridge dropping above a moat that was flowing around the huge mass of stone and wood. Behind the two towers was a giant one that had towers budding off of it in many directions. Gray and white stone and steel in the strong building almost scared the bodacious girl. She was like an ant compared to the tall structure, and felt even more so as she entered it.

Instead of knights in shining armor as they walked through the long entrance hall, there were golden lions with mouths agape, yelling silent roars into the empty hallway. Below her feet was a ruby red carpet that went to the giant stairs, all the way up to the top of the tower. Loki smiled as he saw his queen staring in wonder at their enormous castle, he knew she loved it but he could see a certain uneasiness in her eyes. Before he could question it, Lucy spoke up.

"Uhm…Loki…I think I need a minute to take all this in…a million things are running around in my head and I just need some time to think…"

Loki frowned, but then smiled a soft smile at his uneasy master.

"Of course Lucy, take as much time as you need…I'll be waiting for you out in the courtyard, come join me when you are ready…"

With that, he slowly leaned in and gently kissed the key-user's cheek before turning and heading out to the courtyard. Lucy frowned a little as she saw the sadness in his walk as it wasn't as proud as his normal one. She took a deep breath and said quietly but loud enough for Loki's lion ears to hear.

"W-wait…Loki…"

The lion stopped but didn't look back. He was quiet for a moment then answered picking up his head a little.

"What is it…my Queen?...Are you alright? Or do you need my help?..."

"I need your help…my King…please come with me…"

Lucy grabbed Loki's hand quickly and pulled him upstairs with her while hiding her face in her hair so he couldn't see it. She was blushing a deep shade of red and Loki caught a small glimpse of it as they reached Lucy's room.

"Lu-…I mean…my Queen…are you blushing?"

Lucy stopped dead in her tracks with her hand out almost touching her door knob. She was so embarrassed thinking about what would happen, had they gotten in the room. Now she was paralyzed as Loki had seen her body's reaction to her thoughts.

"N-No! Of course not! Why would I be blushing!" Lucy protested, "I've got no reason to be!"

Loki smiled and took his arms around her waist gently holding her from behind and leaned in to kiss the nap of her neck. Lucy twitched at the sudden touch of his lips and moaned softly before covering her mouth.

"Lucy…please don't hide your feelings…if you feel good then let your body go…" Loki whispered in her ear.

His hands ran up and down her stomach and slowly made their way to her hips and he slowly rocked her body back and forth with him. He breathed softly and licked on Lucy's neck and smiled as he heard her moans. He slowly ran his hands up her arms and rubbed them up and down.

"Lucy…your body is so warm…I've never felt so much of it…it's driving me crazy…"

Lucy was breathing heavy and she licked her lips slowly as Loki took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. She turned around and as the lion got the last button undone, she planted a passionate kiss on his lips, surprising him. The playboy's eyes stayed open for a few seconds before they closed slowly and he kissed his master back.

He slowly pushed her back against the door and took her hands up on it. As the lion and master kept kissing, they got hotter and hotter. Lucy realized that Loki produced almost as much warmth as Natsu and they both were amazing kissers. Loki took his tongue in her mouth and as the kissing got hotter and hotter, Loki started to fade away and so did her castle. Loki stopped kissing as he knew his time had run out.

"Lucy, next time we will be together…I know you'll choose the right one of us…it's either me or Natsu! You decide!"

He and the castle disappeared and all of a sudden Lucy had been sent back to the dark room she was first in. She didn't even have to travel through the mirror in order to come back, but she was having fun with the lion and was upset that that time had to end.

Lucy looked around and sighed deeply in sadness as she was now alone again and nobody was there to comfort her. She had never felt so alone…that is, until she heard a voice tell her to choose.

"Lucy, you have to decide, you can only have one of them, you and I both know that."

Lucy was shocked by the voice.

"Ahh! Who is that! What do you mean I have to pick one?..."

"You have to decide which man you'll be with", the voice continued, "you can't keep leading them on or you'll lose both of them forever."

"B-but I…" Lucy pleaded, "I can't seem to decide between them…it's so hard…"

The voice replyed, "Deep in your heart you know which one is for you, all you have to do is tell him that…"

Lucy sat quietly for a few minutes then slowly began to say, "Then…I love…"

* * *

_**Ta-da! The 5**__**th**__** chapter is finally completed!**_

_**How was it? Probably not worth the wait…**_

_**But I'm working on the next dream! **_

_**Which is a surprise…(mwhahahahahah!)**_

_**Anywayyyy, I hope you all liked this chapter**_

_**It was a little dirty but I tried to keep it clean for my younger readers!**_

_**Also, I realize that Loki and Natsu are OOC **_

_**(That's because it's a dream, so please don't tell me about it ^^…)**_

_**Stay tuned for the next dream!**_

_**Until next time, Midnight Out! ;)**_


End file.
